Love is never too late
by starberrysan
Summary: A Final Fantasy XV one-shot. When we're young, we make mistakes. Sometimes, we hurt the ones that we love the most. Is there a second chance to make things right?


Disclaimer: Characters belong to Square Enix.

Note: Hello! Thank you for taking the time to read my very first fanfiction I've posted here~! I'm quite upset because this site still uses "Final Fantasy Versus XIII" instead of "Final Fantasy XV" But other than that, I hope everyone will enjoy the story :)

* * *

**~Love is never too late~**

The night fell on the kingdom of Lucis. It was quiet and peaceful inside the castle. Perhaps, too quiet that only the sound of the ticking clock made the Prince feel sleepy. Noctis was standing in front of his father's desk. He was wondering why he had been summoned here, but the King decided to break the silence between them before he could ask any queston.

"_The Tenebrae airship will arrive tomorrow morning. And you, shall greet their ambassador. Do not mess up this time."_

_Tenebrae, huh? It's been awhile… _The Prince thought to himself. He did not know whether he should be happy with this arrival, due to their national and personal memories in the past.

With just a glance, the King could read through his only son's expressionless mask. _"I suppose you would be delighted to know who the ambassador is. Stella, is that her name?"_

Noctis felt a tug on his chest as the name was mentioned.

"_You two were close, were you not?" _The King continue as if he'd never known about his son's reaction. _"Behave yourself, Noctis. This is the chance for peace between the two kingdoms that we have been waiting for." _

Bowing to his father, Noctis left the room without saying any world. It had become a habit of mind that even his own father could not change. As the door of his room closed behind, he threw himself on the bed. He kept asking himself, to go or not to go?; to greet her as an old friend, or be a stranger? He could not help but to trace back his memories, to the last time she was standing in front of him.

* * *

"_Stella!" _He called her name. There was anger, and pain in his voice.

She did not turn around to face him. Her voice was much softer, but the pain wasn't any lesser. _"I have decided…"_

"_Why?" _Asked the confused Prince, _"Why can't you stay with me? Why can't you support me?"_

"_I've always supported you, Noctis!" _She raised her tone. Her lips trembled in emotions as she slowly turned around. _ "But not this time…"_

The sixteen years old Prince could not find out the reason why she was mad at him. It's surely not the first time these young love birds had argued, but the look on Stella's face was so serious.

"_Accordo… Why must you invade their lands?" _She gazed up at Noctis' eyes, her voice came back to its soft tone that she usually had. _"Didn't you say there would be no more war? After we defeated the Nilfheim? Love is never too late. We can still bring peace among the kingdoms…" _

Noctis let out a dry laughter. _"You still have faith in peace, don't you? Nilfheim failed to take our Crystal. But now, Accordo has joined them against us. We must do something before they take control over our Crystal!" _

_So it was because of the Crystal… _The fourteen years old Stella turned away. She felt hurt inside as reality hit her: Noctis only cared about the Crystal. When they were together, he only talked about the Crystal, how to protect it from the greedy King of Nilfheim, how to use its power the best way,… There was no time for her at all. The monthsary he could not remember, her birthday he forgot… She could not help but wonder if she'd ever crossed his mind just once. Born to be a noble's daughter, Stella had seen the lust for power. She had also known the loneliness living in a big house with no family around, no one to share, no shoulder to cry on. She thought Noctis was different. She thought he seeked for no power, but only peace for his kingdom. But power was truly tempting, wasn't it? It could drive people insane.

She knew very well that as the heir to the throne, Noctis had duties to his kingdom. However, creating wars to take control over another kingdom was a wrong thing for her. It was merely a reason to gain more power. Living with her father all these years, she knew that look of power lust; and now it was in Noctis' eyes. The peace between Lucis and Tenebrae was very difficult to gain, she could not let her beloved Prince bring war to these lands.

But Noctis could never be changed easily, he was firm as stones. He was like a fire storm that burn anything in his way.

Now, Stella was in his way.

She struggled. She could neither stop his storm, nor follow the storm to bring destruction. She decided to leave, before they both burnt each other.

"_I'm sorry… Noctis…"_

* * *

Those were the last words from her lips he could hear. It had been five years, but the sound of her footsteps as she left him was still haunting him. A war soon broke out between Lucis and Accordo, of course, without the help of Tenebrae. The war ended a year after with a peace-agreement.

The sun was spreading its warm light upon Lucis and every living thing. The warmth; however, could not melt the coldness in Noctis' heart. He got into his familiar car. Soon after, the wheels rolled fast downtown. Sitting on the back seat, Noctis mindlessly fixed his suit. Seeing Stella again made him feel more nervous than anything else. He remembered her long, golden hair; her bright smile; her soft voice and her fragrance. It was not until she'd left that he realized how much he cared for her. Was it too late? He regretted for He even made up scenarios in his head; how he would greet her, what he would say to her… But he was afraid. Could she be able to forgive his greed? A pain grew inside his chest because he knew that he could never forgive himself. He let her go so easily. He chose power over her love; and no need any word to say how much it hurt her. He should have cared more about her feelings. He should have realized his faults. Even back then, when they were still too young and childish, even even the meaningless war was over, he could not find the courage to see her, to apologise and to ask for her forgiveness. Years had gone by, but no one else could make him feel the same way as she did, no one else he could let inside. Her love was carved on his heart and the more he tried to erase, the more it hurt.

Could he ask for a second chance with her?

That question lingering on the mind of Noctis as he stood there in an empty field, waiting for the love of his life. His heart was racing faster than ever when she smiled at him, as bright as ever.

"_Prince Noctis." _Stella took his offering hand with a smile as she stepped down from the airship.

"_It's been a long while." _Noctis tried to keep his 'cool' look, even though, he felt as if he was burning inside. Now that she's here, he suddenly forgot all the things he'd wanted her to know all these years. She hadn't changed much, she's still the Stella he used to hold in his arms five years ago. Only prettier.

"_You never get used to calling me just 'Noct', don't you?" _

A slight joke, but she was smiling even brighter. _"You are here to welcome me. I am very happy." _

_She's happy. _Noctis smiled lightly in relief. At least, she could talk to him like an acquaintance. This brought him hopes again, hopes to never let go of her hand.

Stella turned around to look into his deep blue eyes, as if she was reading his soul. With another warm smile, she said,

"_Love is never too late." _


End file.
